


Four-eezing

by Donnieambie_Dawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy?, Four centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The others are there but its mainly Four, first fic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnieambie_Dawn/pseuds/Donnieambie_Dawn
Summary: Stranded alone together, in the vast white of Hebra, Four strives to stave the chill before the chill staves him.





	Four-eezing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, I just wanted to contribute to my favorite fandom. I've never played Four's games, But i do have 4 siblings including myself, they're kinda based on how we behaved. I apologize for this fic, I just thought of a pun and

Sure, he was the smallest in the group, but he didn't need to be coddled like this! He pushed his hand out to decline the ruby circlet Wild held out to him.

“Give it to Wind.” The aforementioned boy was shaking like an autumn leaf in the light snowy weather. The snow barley came up to Wind’s ankles (which meant it covered Four’s), but Wind was less accustomed to this environment than anyone else in their party.

This meant that Wind got the parka and the bracelet and the circlet, which made his quaking still to a slight shiver.

“Alright, you sure you’ll be okay?” Time loomed over him with worry in his eye, and Four silently nodded, eyes flickering between blue and green before settling on the latter shade.

Wild pipes up from the front “I think that we should head southeast for the shortest and easiest route. Now that blood moons are fading, less and less monsters can bear living up here. I know for a fact how scary it is to have a safety-net like that taken away so suddenly.” He points to a frozen river. “We will have to watch out for these though, any body of water is deadly.” He hisses the last word through his teeth, mainly at Hyrule, who was leaning out to look at the winter wonder. Warriors grabbed Hyrule by the collar.

“Lead the way.” A voice prompts, and Wild starts the trek, trailed close by Hyrule, Warriors, Legend and Wolfie. When did he get here?

_I’m telling you! It’s all a big conspiracy!_ Red points out._ We’ve never seen Wolfie and Twilight in the same room! They both have those face markings! It’s so obvious!_

Vio, who has gained control of the body and is walking with a book mumbles out loud “Shut up.”

_He’s right though _Blue cuts in. _And it’s kind of frustrating that no one else seems to know. At least we make an effort to keep our secret a secret!_

“Well we’re not doing a very good job.” Vio whispers from Four’s mouth, barley loud enough for even his ears to hear.

_We’ve done well so far._ That was Green. _No slip-ups or anything. We haven't split once, but how long do you think it'll stay like that. I propose a scheme of some sort, so that we can…._

Vio stopped listening, or tried as hard as he could to ignore the leaderish ramblings of Green. He’s gotten very used to these patterns of thought. Green speaks up as leader and Red acts as the yes man, while Blue tries to start an argument. It was hard to believe that they were all the same person once. Vio focused harder on his book.

_But if we do split, what’s the real benefit?_

_Um? Mental stability? Privacy?_

_But I like being with you guys. It means I’m never alone!_

_Well I’d like to think straight for a change._

_We all know that’s never happening, Green._

_Are you insulting me? Are you insulting yourself?_

_Guys stop fighting! It’s not even an insult!_   
_Are you really going that low? Really? Oh as if you haven't made those jokes before. Did you get insulted? Did you just insult me?!_

“Shut up!” Vio snaps much louder than he wanted to, and he quickly snaps up for the odd looks to come his way.

But they never come.

Four is alone, with a book in his hand and a splattering of footprints that are fast fading with the falling snow. What is he doing here?

_We’re lost._

_No shit, dipshit._

_Language!_

Well, there was no use in arguing. Vio-as-Four meshes his book shut, snow soaked pages threatening to tear from their bindings, and pulls out a compass.

_What’s that?_

_Have you never seen a compass before?_

_I’m technically a year and a half old!_

_I want to strangle you._

Ignoring the ever present and ever loud voices in his head, Four Pointed the Compass around him, the mountain making him minished, and sighed. They were completely lost. “It’s broken.”

_Follow the footprints, smartass!_

“Okay! But don’t swear please.” Vio felt a shudder run through a body that was not his, as his own arms moved at the will of a stranger. Well, strange as Red was. “So we can just follow these and be on our way, I’m sure the group noticed that we’ve been missing. They’ve probably made camp a while up, Twily’s probably already started looking for us!” Four brings a hand to his mouth, parted in a comedic O shape. “Sorry, Wolfie, not Twi.”

_They’re the same fucking person!_

_Seconded, and may I add that you’re the one that pointed out that they were one in the same?_

Four stopped walking, abruptly. “I guess I did.”

A moment of silence befell them. There were no animals waiting idly, as was the usual in Wild’s world. There was just he, himself, and the setting sun.

The setting sun.

Red became his namesake, as his nose visibly cherried. A breeze blew by snow mists, which would have been beautiful had the mists not blown right into his light, springtime tunic. The sun dipped behind a peak, and a long shadow eclipsed them. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled. “All in favor of finding shelter?”

_I._   
_I._   
_I-It’s so cold._

Four could feel it too, the dusk chill settling into his spine. Like the air outside of a boiling bath, It seemed to freeze him to the spot, muscles tensing up around his small frame, making him feel almost naked with nothing to protect himself with. “Any ideas?”

Green gave no warnings. He was not a man to give them,and it seemed like all forethought had been put into Vio and only Vio as every thought in Four’s head rang out in the same alarm. In one fluid motion, Green had grabbed the hilt of the Four Sword, and Four became four.

“What the hell, man?” Blue visibly shook from where he was dropped in the snow. He flitted his hood up, but that seemed to do nothing to preclude freezing.

“Hey, he’s gotta have a good reason for this, right Green?”

Green did not answer with words, instead grabbing Red’s idle arm and running as best he could to the nearby mountainside. Again, he gave no warnings.

Vio held a hand out to the still stuck Blue, who roughly grabbed his hand and yanked himself upward. Vio scowled “A ‘thank you’ would have sufficed.” Blue turned his back to Vio and walked off “I didn’t need the help.” Vio’s scowl deepened. He didn’t need it his ass, he was waist deep in white, almost buried from the split. Walking towards the others, who seemed to be doing… something, Vio decided to hold his tongue. He didn’t need a language lecture from the one-year-old.

“... There’s not a lot of fallen trees here, but there’s always dead brushwood. Gather as many flammable shrubs as you can.”

Red gave a salute, and ran to the edge of the two-tree-treeline. “You two.” Vio and Blue looked over. “Vio, I’d assume you would be the one to know if anything was poisonous, so you’ll cook whatever I find tonight. And you,” Green got in Blue’s face, finger pointed accusedly. Blue couldn’t help but to back up, hands in surrender. “You look awful. You’re going in the bedroll and tending to the fire.”

Blue lowered his hands into fists, getting defensive. “So you think I can’t help, huh?” He spat. “Even Red’s doing something, the incompotent bastard. I’m not weak, I can stand the cold.” Truth be told, the cold has gotten to him long ago, and the inside of his ears panged with blood cold ice. It took everything in his willpower not to buckle over then and there, hands to his head and head to his knees, from the pounding blizzard in his mind.

Green smirked, unnoticed by Blue. “No dipshit, I need you to unpack our stuff in that grotto back there.” He pointed behind him. “I trust you not to fuck it up. Red would break something and Vio would try and alphabetize it or something.”

Blue tried to look angry still, but Vio and Green could both see the relief in his eyes. He’d be out of the cold and contributing, a double win. “Alright, fine. But only because I’m the only competent one.” Blue stormed off as quickly as he could, ready to be out of the wind’s chill.

“You actually got him to do something of his own volition. I congratulate you.”

Green waved it off, “yeah yeah, I still need you to do something.”

“Need me to alphabetize stock?” Vio teased.

Green held out a clay pot, blue and white. “Collect snow.” Then he wandered off to join Red, who quaked as hard as Wind when they were first dropped into Hebra as Four. Vio noticed Green drape the first layer of his tunic over Red, who seemed to faire slightly better. No matter how much he hated taking orders from the moblin, he could appreciate what he did for the team. Vio widened his stance, ready to work.

Back in the cave, Blue let out a small cry of pain as he sunk to his knees. He pulled on his hood and tried to block the ever present pain, shuffling over himself to reach the bag packed for one. Unbuckling the decorated lock, he laid out whatever items they had outside their adventuring items. He grabbed a fire rod and set it by a pile of stones, for how incompetant Red was, he sure did have a way with fire. They also had two apples (courtesy of Wild, who always slipped Four extra food) and their bedroll. Blue tossed the apples by the rod and set the bedroll near a wall. He should probably empty the bag, Hylia knows what they have in there, and if it could be useful to them. He propped up the bag…

And looked back to the bedroll, his bedroll technically. He unpacked everything they had already, they did pack right for their frame, but light in contrast to the other Links. With the covers splayed out perfectly warm and inviting, Blue could feel a sort of tiredness wash over him.

He was above the bedroll now, but he doesn't remember making his legs move. ‘Dammit Green. This was a trick.’ He felt his thoughts fog before his head fell into the inviting sheets. Fuck Green, but he guesses this time he’ll let it slide,

An hour into work, Red can start to feel the adverse effects of the frost on his skin. The air seems to freeze his joints, and Red can’t feel his hands anymore. Red pushed aside more snow, none of this was flammable. His clothes were more flammable than this, and they were covered in wet snow-melt. By gosh, he felt a little peeved at that moment. It was cold, and all Red’s heat seemed to be directed towards somebody else.

Green stood off to the side, collecting what he hoped to be edible mushrooms from the ground. They were an odd blue color, and the others he had collected didn’t fall too far from that description, save the three wildberries he found. He would give them to his brothers, as a sort of apology, but from the way Red was not so subtly glaring daggers at him, he didn’t think anything he said would be received well.

In the distance, Vio visibly struggled to hold what amounted to be just two gallons of snow, stored in the gust jar. He made to help him, but before he could leave…

“Hey, Green?”

A question. From Red. Was he not angry anymore?

“Can I join Blue?”

Ah, so defeated then.

Red held out the saddest excuse for firewood that Green had ever seen. Leaves were still attached, and the branches were slick with snowmelt. Red, still huddled in Green’s tunic cover, gave a small sniffle out of reflex. His eyes visibly drooped. It wasn’t late into the night, but they were all covered in shadow, He supposed they could all go in.

Green held out his hand, and Red took it with as much enthusiasm as his tired mind could muster.

Green practically dragging Red, they trudged through the nearly knee deep cold, until the ground leveled out to a more walkable level. Vio stood in front of them, managing a sweat in the negative temperature.

“Need a hand?”

“Yes please.” Vio sighed, admitting defeat. He wasn’t tired per se, being the only part of the original Four to retain any night owl qualities, but he definitely wasn’t the strongest of the bunch. He set the gust jar down with an audible ploof. “Take it.”

Red let his arms sag to the side, exaggeratedly. Green let go of Red’s hand to help vio, and Red dipped his head down and let his knuckles drag on the snow.

Green hefted the pot on his hip, before activating the magic circuit and sucking up a good five gallons more. “Come help me move this.”

Vio look one end of the jar and Green the other, as they both shuffled towards the cave. Red, somehow slower, shuffled behind.

When he got back to the safety of the Grotto, Red made a slow beeline to the bedroll. He didn’t care that it was a bit snugger than usual, or that someone was definitely breathing down his neck, because he was asleep in a matter of moments. Vio blinked “I didn’t account for the fact that we had one bedroll.”

‘We were supposed to merge back.” Green lit a fire with the rod, stray embers bursting out in small waves of heat. “But I guess that,” He gestured to the two sleeping “happened first.”

Green passed a long stick over to Vio, who was inspecting the questionable shrooms and the pile of stiff, mushy berries. Vio set a good shroom over the fire. “I think it would be better if we slept together.”

Green, eating a baked apple, nearly choked.

“Not like that, dimwit!” Green was lucky that he was too far away to hit. “I meant that we could conserve body heat! The temperature is plummeting fast, don't think we won't freeze to death just because we’re the goddess's chosen.

Green started to chuckle.

“What’s so funny.”

“You're telling us we have to do this so we don't…” Green paused, and his face scrunched up in joy. “Four-eeze.”

Okay, Green was definitely in hitting distance. Using the long end of his stick, Vio thwacked Green on the head, repeatedly. To his own dismay, he started laughing at the joke.

“You’re insufferable!”

*Thwack!*

“Nooooo! Vio! Stoop!”

“Never!”

*Thwack!*

The cave delved into a giggle fit as their joy reverberated off the walls and into the ears of their waking companions.

“What, who?” Blue pushed himself and his many cowlicks up. “Who left the fire on?”

“Neehhh…” Red protested and brought Blue back to him, trapping him in a cuddly hug.

Blue, now fully awake, started to scowl at his two amused brothers, both enjoying their cooked meal. His stomach growled, and he looked towards the entrance of the cave. He was out for hours, practically the whole day! Well, night. Point was, he was hungry, and his stomach rumbled loudly to prove it.

“Is someone hungry?” Vio taunted, waving a cooked mushroom over his face.

Yes he was. He made to move, but was kept in his prison by the arms of their resident happy-go-lucky strongman.

Blue scowled harder “I hate you.”

Green and Vio both laughed, and Vio ripped off a well cooked piece of mushroom. “Here.” Vio leaned over Blue, who was practically on his back, and pressed the mushroom to his lips.

Humiliated, Blue opened his mouth and ate. The way Blue shuffled away from Red in that moment made the unconscious color tighten his grip. Blue went still, before he was put in an accidental chokehold.

‘You might want to relax a bit, any tighter and he’ll practically be sleeping on top of you!” Green laughed, pressing a different mushroom to his lips.

Blue reluctantly obliged. “Iph hape muthrooms…” He said, mouth full.

“Chew with your mouth closed sweetie, it’s unbecoming.” Vio mocked with a full smile, pressing more awful shroom to his lips. Now that he wasn’t so hungry, he was beginning to hate the mint cold mushroom taste in his mouth. It was a disgusting combination, he’d have to ask Wild how he makes them taste good.

“Thep tapse grothe!” Blue talked with his mouth full, if only to spite Vio.

“Well I don't know how to help you.” Vio stated matter-of-factly, as a mother would to her child. “You’ll just have to live with it.”

“Didn’t Wild give us some apples. Don’t try to lie to me either, he thinks we don’t eat enough. There's always extra apples.”

“Well… actually…” Green kicked two baked apple cores into view.

“Dammi-” Red tightened his grip on Blue. Blue shut up.

“Oh, wait!” Green shot up, and made his way to the pile of foraged items. He tossed aside some shrubs, more ‘shrooms, and was that snow? Before finally coming back with a pile of pink mush in his hands.

“Here.” Green mimicked Vio, and pressed the slightly sticky goop to Blue’s lips.

“What is that?”

“They’re berries! I found a bush with some earlier today, but I guess keeping them in my pocket for so long might not have been the best idea.”

“It looks like you murdered a fairy.”

“And what if it is? I thought you enjoyed the carnage, edgelord.” Green taunted, waving the weird frozen syrup in his face.

“Fine! I’ll try your stupid fucking-”

“Oops!” With a shit eating grin, Green dropped the syrup into Blue’s open, arguing mouth. Except he missed, and instead of it going directly in his mouth, it rested in his cheek and threatened to run off into the bedsheets. Thinking quickly, Blue stuck out his tongue and tried to lick it off.

Vio started downright cackling.

Blue’s tongue did more harm than it did good, smearing pink candy all over his maw and cheeks.

“You look like” Vio wheezed “a toddler…” Vio failed to suppress his laughter.

“I hate you.” He did, truly. But at least that awful taste was gone. Now he tasted embarrassment.

“If only you could see your face!” Green added.

“Yeah, or if Wild had his slate.”

Suddenly, a dog was barking.

“We found him!”

“That might not be him, this spot isn’t called Camper’s Cave for no reason.”

“Fourrrrr!! Fouuuuurrrrrr!”

All four of Four, sans Red, looked at each other in pure panic.

Thundering footsteps echoed through the stony hall, it felt like they were cornered. In a way, they were.

“We can still merge back! There’s still time!” Green pleaded, grabbing for his sword. But Blue was trapped in the bag, and Vio was within his own head, frozen in fear.

“Four? Are you down there?” Could barely be heard over the rumble of footsteps and the mad barking of the dog. Twilight was probably furious.

Leading the pack, Wolfie, Wild, Legend, and Wind stepped up to camp. There were a few brief seconds where the extra copies of Four didn’t register, when Wolfie was still barking rabidly, and the noise from their entrance hadn’t switched to stunned silence.

Roused from sleep by the stampede, Red sat up from his spot in Blue’s arms. He made eye contact with the group. He made eye contact with his group. Red breathed in deeply, calmly.

“Goddess Damnit.”


End file.
